The Next Morning
by usernamemidnightblue
Summary: Her eyes fluttered open against the bright light of the midmorning sun. What she saw annoyed her. What she then realized irritated her. And what she shortly remembered pissed her. Damn! This was not the way things should have happened! Disclaimer: I do not own Senju Tobirama or any characters from Naruto. Note: Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated.


Her eyes fluttered open against the bright light of the midmorning sun.

What time is it?

Why is it so bright?

She looked up. The ceiling's quite different today.

Then her gaze turned downward, following a sweep across the room.

Shit!

What she saw annoyed her.

What she then realized irritated her.

And what she shortly remembered pissed her.

She groaned.

She got up.

When she saw her state of undress: oh, great!

She heard a chuckle from across the room.

Damn him!

"I see your up."

She turned her head towards his direction, and winced.

"Terrible hangover?"

"Lower your voice down, will you?"

Another chuckle.

She set her wobbly legs on the floor. Stood up and waited for a moment of strength before her legs gave out.

He was instantly at her side. Catching her.

Damn the bastard! This close proximity to him worsened her legs' weakness.

Not to mention enhancing her attraction to him.

He even smelled so good!

She leaned on him, unconsciously.

Traitorous body!

"Even waking up from a hangover grouchy as ever, you still manage to turn me on" he said to her ear before nibbling it softly.

What a delicious sensation!

To which she rewarded him, by reflex, a moan.

That gave him permission.

He slowly maneuvered her body to face his while his hands roamed freely on her body.

Touching here, caressing there.

All the while, they both were staring at each other.

One asking for a moment to indulge on something so deliciously wicked.

Another craving the other so badly, her body was burning up right to her core.

Finally, one of his hands lifted her butt up while the other rested at the small of her back, tracing lazy circles.

Both her hands went up to his chest.

So, she really did turn him on, judging by his proud erection.

There they stood, bodies plastered against each other.

Lips a hair's breadth away from the other.

Intense physical attraction hung in between.

Eyes searching. Eyes daring.

She broke eye contact first.

Then pushed him away.

Which startled him.

She moved past him.

"Did we sleep together last night?" she asked with a grumble.

She heard the gentle rumble of a laugh behind.

"I would have wanted to but I'd rather have my woman fully aware of the pleasure I'm giving her while we make love."

Would she rather?

She scoffed.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They're still at the washer's."

An instant flash of memory came. Then she smiled.

"Did I puke in your car?"

"Should I be happy that you did not?"

Damn! A near miss.

"Did you - "

"Yes"

"Strange choice of nightwear you have" she noted sarcastically.

"What can I say? You look good wearing my shirts on. Although you're absolutely delectable without anything on."

The last part he probably didn't want her to catch. Or maybe he did.

Either way, her cheeks started to burn and her body had this weird feeling.

"Do you say these things to all your women?"

What is she doing?

Did she know how hard he was getting right now just by having a peek of her bottom while she bent over his fridge?

With her hair in a fabulous disarray on her back?

And wearing only one of his old t-shirts that just covered her derriere?

He wasn't a saint, for crying out loud!

"No"

"I find that hard to believe."

She drank a tall glass of chilled water she was probably looking for in his fridge.

And he watched her.

He watched how she quenched her thirst from that glass.

How she drank every last bit of the cold liquid in that glass.

How he envied that glass!

She turned and saw him staring at her.

She saw intense desire in his eyes.

Full blown lust all just for her.

As if only she could quench it.

She shuddered. She put the glass down on the counter.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because this is nearer from the bar."

"Bullshit! You know damn well my apartment is just around the block from that bar while this area where you live is from the other side of town!"

"God! You're more beautiful when you're pissed off and angry. I could just kiss you senseless right now."

Damn! How dare he tosses his words so carelessly around her?

He's dangerously adding fuel to the fire of her physical attraction to him!

"You dodged the question."

At least she was patient enough to let him weigh his answer.

"I should say that it's because this is the only place I could think of to get you cleaned up when I couldn't find the keys to your apartment,

"But I'd be lying when all I really wanted was to have you all to myself."

There goes herself being consumed in the fires of physical attraction he so persistently stoked.

"And why would you think that I would not bring you here instead?"

"Because you don't like your space invaded."

"Well, it's hardly called invasion when I brought you here myself, wouldn't it?"

"Am I to think of it as an invitation then, and be flattered?"

"Shouldn't you be? When you're the first and only woman who has been to my place?"

Should she be?

Is she really that special?

Did she really believe that?

Then she remembered why she went to the bar last night.

Why she decided to let go of her inhibitions, and wore that particular dress.

Why she drank way past her tolerance, and danced like there was no tomorrow.

She needed to get wild.

She needed to get away from him.

Him and his piercing eyes, his charming smile, his sexy voice, his gorgeous body, his sinful mouth, and his addicting kisses.

She needed -

"I need to go."

She started towards the door.

She moved past him but had not gotten that far away when she was grabbed by her waist from behind.

She was against his body, again.

This time with his firm grip on her and his minty breath on her neck.

"What's the matter kitten? Why are you angry all of a sudden?"

Her body started to heat up when he started to plant feathery kisses on her exposed neck.

Damn this bastard and his conniving ways!

She broke free of his hold and wheeled herself to face him.

"I need to go."

"Yes, I heard you quite well before."

He was reaching for her.

She took a step backwards.

"You can't go."

"You mean you won't let me."

"Is there a difference?"

"You can't keep me here."

"Why?"

Still reaching for her.

"What do you mean why?"

One step back.

"Why do you need to go?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Is it?"

"You're being stubborn!"

"Am I?"

"You're worsening my headache."

"You're dodging the question."

How dare he!

"Move it!"

"Why do you need to go?"

"Because I need to think."

"You can't think here?"

"I can't think straight when you're this close to me!"

And then she fell onto the bed.

And he fell on top of her. More like climbed, actually.

"That makes two of us" he said seductively as he rested his head to her neck.

Then, as if not interrupted earlier, he continued with his feathery kisses.

His hands went beneath the shirt's hem and under, finding flesh.

She let out a groan.

Involuntarily, her hands encircled him. Pressing his body down to hers further.

His lips have found its way to hers.

And without hesitation, she welcomed him.

Her hands traveled to the sides of his face, holding on for dear life.

Finally, when both were out of breath, they gasped for air.

Into his eyes, she saw her defeat.

She knew.

She could never get away from this man.

Her heart, mind, and body cried out for his.

There was no escape.

She sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Senju Tobirama?"

"Anything you want, I suppose" came his reply along with that twinkle in his eye.

"It's true what I said earlier" he added.

She looked at him.

"You're absolutely delectable without any clothes on."

"How do you know that?"

Although she already has a vague idea how.

"When I undressed you last night, I had a great view, not to mention, a full access.

"I would have ravished you then and there."

Her brows shot up.

"But like I said, I want my woman fully aware.

"Which you are now."

Without giving her a chance to resist, he then proceeded to ravish her.

-NOTHING FOLLOWS-


End file.
